You Drove Me to the Edge
by mysteriousandwild1998
Summary: *I suck at summeries* Hermione hates him, everyone turns on her, what will she do?


A/N: Okay guys I know I have other fanfics on the go but I had this in my head and just had to write it down, it's only a one shot anyway hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope, I checked, I don't own Harry Potter, all rights go to the amazing J. !

-X-

_23__rd__ May 1997_

Hermione sat on the Gryffindor four-poster bed, crying until she thought she had cried herself out of tears. She had thought he had loved her, thought he was really there to pick up the pieces, like he said he would. She whipped her head up as she thought she heard voices coming up the stairwell to the girls' dormitories. Casting a quick glamour charm to hide her tear-stained cheeks, she put on the well-practised fake smile she had become accustomed to over the past few days.

"Hi Hermione, what's up? Food is nearly over and you haven't been down yet." Hermione's fiery, long term, red haired best friend Ginny Weasley asked, looking worried about her friend.

"I'm not that hungry, nerves' for the N.E. getting to me." Hermione lied, shrugging.

"Are you sure? You haven't been looking yourself recently." Parvati frowned.

"I'm sure Parvati, I've got to go I've got more revising to do and I know the library will be quiet at this time what with the feast going on and all." Hermione avoided eye contact with the girls as she made her way down the stairwell, picking her bag up on the way, throwing it over her shoulder and heading out of the portrait.

Hermione made her way to the library as quick as her legs could carry her. Once there, she checked if any other students were there. Thankfully, there were only a few by they were just some first years, they wouldn't really care, plus they hadn't taken or found Hermione's secret corner that she liked to hide in if she had had a bad day.

She sat down and started to cry again, removing the glamour charm but placing a disillusioning charm and a silencing charm so that if any students did come near her spot, they wouldn't hear or see her.

Hermione tried pulling herself together, but just kept breaking down at every memory. Finally, she composed herself and removed the charms before returning to the common room.

Well at least she was kind of glad that no one knew about the secret "romance", right?

-X-

"Hermione Jean Granger!"

Hermione looked up to see Ginny's brother Ron Weasley storming towards her. He looked like he was holding a muggle photograph in his hand because it wasn't moving.

"Care to explain this?!" Ron shouted in her face, holding up the photo.

There it was. A picture of her and Draco Malfoy, kissing in a corridor. She had her arms flung around his neck while his hands were on her waist with her up against a wall, if you looked closely, you could just make out a faint smile on Hermione's face.

"What's there to explain?" Hermione said coolly, trying not to make a big deal out of it as they were over anyway.

"WHY WERE YOU WITH HIM?!" Ron bellowed, silencing most of the Gryffindor common room. Hermione could see Ginny and Harry in the background trying to make their way through the large crowd.

"Ron mate, what are you talking about?" Harry frowned once through the crowd with Ginny by his side.

"This! I want to know why Hermione was snogging the ferret in a corridor, even more so why she was pressed against a wall!" Ron had turned red by this point and looked almost fit to burst.

Ginny snatched the photo from Ron to take a good look at it. After looking, she slowly brought her eyes to look at Hermione. "Why Hermione? He's a Slytherin!"

"It happened a long time ago! We're not even together! Well...anymore anyway..." Hermione's eyes went to the floor.

"I don't care when it happened, it happened!" Ron shouted furiously.

"Ron...maybe you should take a step back..." Harry warned Ron, cautiously stepping towards him.

"No, not until I get the truth!" Ron shoved Harry away from him.

"FINE! Malfoy and I had a secret romance for nearly 2 months before it ended because A) I was a "mudblood" and B) I caught him in his room with Pansy, both at it like fucking rabbits! HAPPY NOW RONALD?!" Hermione screamed, tears running down her face again.

Ron stood there speechless at Hermione's outburst. Ginny was the one to break the silence. "Well...you know what that makes you, don't you?"

Hermione held her breath and closed her eyes; she knew what was coming next.

"A traitor to your house."

Hermione's breathing became fast and in short gasps. "Ginny...please..."

"No Hermione, you knew what Malfoy was like, how his family branded me and my family blood traitors because of Dad's fascination with muggle items." Ginny turned her head away before speaking in an almost whisper. "I have nothing more to say to you."

Hermione nodded and pushed her way past Ginny, running up the stairwell to the girls' dormitories.

Harry turned to Ginny, "Gin, I understand you were angry but don't you think you were a bit harsh on her?"

"No Harry, I wasn't. She kept it a secret; she couldn't tell her _best friend _that she was seeing someone, which makes me think that she has no trust in me."

Harry sighed and nodded, he looked at Ron who had just sat down on one of the scarlet red couches. Lavender had already made her way over to Ron or "Won-Won" to see if he was alright.

'I just hope Hermione's okay...' Harry thought.

-X-

The Astronomy Tower was an awfully comforting place when you were alone. You could look at the stars and see them all shining back at you.

Hermione was on the ledge looking into the distance. She had long cried herself out. She didn't blame her "friends" for being mad at her, she had kept her romance a secret but to top it all off, it was with Malfoy who had decided to completely avoid her since that day and to go back to name calling as if they never happened.

Hermione lowered herself down off the ledge to go into her school bag. Rummaging through it, she found what she was looking for, her father's old penknife. After Mr Granger died in the horrible car crash, she had been left with his favourite penknife.

Hermione pushed the lever upwards, forcing the blade out, making it shine in the moonlight. In that shine, she saw all of her memories from the past 3 months...

_19__th__ February 1997_

_Hermione was staring at him again. She had become fascinated with how blonde his hair was. It wasn't even blonde it was platinum. It was truly amazing. _

_Draco knew she was staring; he had caught her turn around quickly a few times. Plus he could feel her eyes on his back. He smirked to himself, she was __so__ into him, he could tell. _

_When class ended, Draco slowed down a bit so that it was almost just him and Hermione left in the room. He had had an interest in the girl for a while, and here was the perfect opportunity to test out his interests. _

_As he walked past Hermione he carefully placed his hand on her lower back, causing her to whip round to face him. _

"_What are you doing Malfoy?" Hermione gritted through her teeth, hoping Ron and Harry had left for their next lesson already seeing as she didn't have the same lesson as them._

"_Just walking past Granger, don't get your knickers in a twist now." Draco tutted. "And here I thought you were civil." _

"_I am civil! I just wish you would keep your hands to yourself!" Hermione seethed._

"_I'm not the one who stares at someone all day now am I Granger?" Draco smirked before walking away. _

_Hermione spluttered and gasped, running after Draco._

"_Malfoy! Malfoy! MALFOY! MAL-oomph!" Hermione ran into Draco as he stopped dead in an empty corridor. _

"_Stalking me now is it Granger?" Draco raised an eyebrow, smirking a little._

"_No! I just want to know what you were talking about!" Hermione replied._

"_What was I talking about?" Draco smirked even more._

"_You know bloody well what!" Hermione's voice got louder._

_Draco looked around and opened a classroom door. He checked inside before grabbing Hermione's arm and pulling her inside._

"_What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Hermione wrenched herself away from Draco's grip._

_Draco said nothing, he only placed a silencing charm on the classroom._

"_I'm trying to have a conversation with you without others hearing it." He replied calmly._

_Hermione raged on about something but Draco couldn't hear her, he had zoned out, staring at her frazzled hair, her chocolate eyes, her button nose and her plump lips. He suddenly had an urge to kiss her. Instead of thinking though, he put his thoughts into action._

"—_you never take anything-" Hermione was cut off by Draco's firm lips pressing against her own. Surprised by the action, she pushed him off her._

"_What are you doing?!" Hermione gasped, raising her hand to her lips._

"_What am I doing? What are you doing? I thought you wanted this." Draco smirked, knowing he had her in an awkward position now._

"_Well I—wait no! I mean—UGH!" Hermione groaned. "What do you expect me to think when you just throw yourself at me? Whether I want this or not!" _

_Draco stepped closer to her so they're noses were almost touching. _

_He gently placed kisses to her jaw line and just under her ear. Draco whispered in her ear "I don't expect you to think..."_

_1__st__ March 1997_

_Hermione screamed as someone grabbed her arms and shoved her against a wall but soon quietened when she felt familiar lips press against her own._

"_Well, you certainly know how to surprise a girl don't you?" Hermione smiled, wrapping her arms around Draco's neck._

"_I certainly try." Draco smirked before placing another kiss to her lips, moving his hands from her arms to rest gently on her waist._

_Hermione moaned into Draco's mouth overwhelmed by the way Draco could make a girl feel good about herself just by kissing her._

"_Come on, we'll be late." Hermione whispered placing butterfly kisses on Draco's pulse point, trying to get from his grip._

_Draco tightened his grip. "I don't think so." Smiling, Hermione reaching up for another kiss. She could have sworn she heard a camera click but when she looked there was no one there. _

"_What's the matter love?" Draco mumbled into Hermione's neck as she had pulled away._

"_Nothing, I thought I heard something..."_

_23__rd__ March 1997_

"_Hermione, come down from the ledge please." Draco begged Hermione who was standing on the Astronomy Tower's ledge._

"_Why should I __Draco__?" Hermione sneered Draco's name, still refusing to get down._

"_Because I love you, please don't do this...remember that saying in one of the muggle movies you made me watch? You jump I jump? Well that's exactly what I will do if you jump off the ledge I can promise you that." Draco edged closer to Hermione as she looked into the distance._

"_Do not use muggle sayings to try and bring me down." Hermione glared._

"_What did I do?" Draco pleaded Hermione to reason; he had no idea what he had done wrong._

"_You left me, on my own, in the Slytherin common room." Hermione snarled._

"_You said you would be alright!" Draco sighed, it was hard to try and reason with her._

"_Yeah, until Nott and Zabini came onto me!" Hermione gasped. She hadn't meant to say that._

_Draco froze. "They did what?"  
_

_Hermione sighed, it was too late now, the cat was out of the bag. She sat down and began the story._

"_They came over and started acting civil, talking to me and acting nice. But then, Nott starting acting weird, he would occasionally touch my leg or my arm, pretty soon Zabini was doing the same. I started to feel uncomfortable, I wanted to leave but you told me to wait for you, so I did. Anyway, then Nott tried kissing me so I got up and asked him what he was doing and he replied with keeping his best friend's mudblood whore busy." Hermione had tears down her cheeks at the memory. "I thought they were going to rape me, but then you walked in and saved me from whatever they were going to do."_

_Draco pulled Hermione in for a hug and kissed her temple. "They do it again, come straight to me, okay?" Hermione nodded._

_6__th__ April 1997_

_Hermione didn't know what to feel. She had just given up her virginity to Draco but now it felt like he was avoiding her. Had she done something wrong? She knew it was her first time but she didn't know what she had done wrong except for doing what he had practically ordered, as well as her own little things on the side. _

_Hermione went up the steps to head to Draco's room. She was going to see Draco and ask him what was up and if everything was still okay between them. Luckily, Draco and her were Head Boy and Girl so she wouldn't have to go to the Slytherin common room. Plus, Draco had given her his password if she ever needed him. _

"_Passsssssword?" The serpent on the portrait hissed at Hermione._

"_Purus." Hermione muttered, obviously Draco had chosen pure in Latin._

_As soon as Hermione stepped into the room, something didn't feel right. As she got closer to Draco's room, Hermione could hear female groans, soon followed by male groans._

Hermione walked through the little living area and up the stairs to Draco's room. After she pushed the door open, she regretted it instantly. There, in her usual place was Pansy fricking Parkinson, writhing and groaning underneath Draco who was thrusting into her. Before they could realise she was there, she turned and ran. She ran until her legs couldn't carry her anymore. Tears flowing freely from her eyes. He had used her; he waited until he could take her innocence and just left her in the cold.

_7__th__ April 1997_

"_Draco!" Hermione shouted, trying to catch up with him._

_Draco stopped in the corridor and turned a look of disgust on his face. "What do you want Granger?"_

"_To talk, I saw you and Pansy yesterday." Hermione whispered._

"_Oh really?" Draco smirked._

"_This isn't funny, I thought you loved me!" Hermione cried._

"_Well obviously I succeeded and have made a fool out of you haven't I?" Draco shrugged._

"_So this is it? Just a goodbye? I was wrong to think I could have trusted you!"_

"_I never loved you; get that into your head. Let's face it, no one loves a mudblood, let alone a house traitor do they Granger?" _

_Hermione slapped Draco so hard; it almost matched the punch she gave him in 3__rd__ year."You're a lying bastard! I hate you!" Hermione screamed, her voice dripping with hate, before storming off down the corridor._

_Little did Hermione know his true feelings..._

_23__rd__ May 1997_

Hermione brought the blade down across her wrist as she thought about all the memories.

_"I love you Granger..."_

"_You won't leave me will you Draco?" "Never..."_

"_House traitor...house traitor..."_

"_I never loved you..."_

"_No one loves a mudblood..."_

"STOP IT!" Hermione screamed into the darkness, willing so hard for the memories to stop.

Hermione collapsed to the floor and looked down at her arm, staring at the line of scarlet. Before she could register what was happening, Hermione was standing on the ledge of the Astronomy Tower, exactly where she was just two months ago.

Hermione sighed and got out a quill and a spare piece of parchment, sitting down on the ledge for the final time. She scribbled a note before holding her bag full of books in one hand and the note in the other. Slowly, she stepped back up onto the ledge. Taking a deep sigh she closed her eyes, about to fall...

"GRANGER!"

Hermione's eyes flew open and she spun round, forgetting she was on the ledge and lost her balance. Her hair kept going into her face, before she hit the ground she saw one last glimpse of that oh-so-soft, beautiful platinum hair.

"NO!" Draco screamed, looking down at Hermione's lifeless body on the grass, instantly regretting everything he had said to her just last month.

He ran back down the stairs, all the way down the moving staircases and past the Great Hall, pulling the doors wide open and running out into the night towards the foot of the Astronomy Tower where Hermione was still lying. Draco dropped to his knees and lay his body over Hermione's. He saw the note in Hermione's hand and read it. Tears came to his eyes, something that rarely happened.

"Why Hermione?" Draco whimpered before screaming to the night, "WHY?!"

Draco's screams had obviously drawn a crowd. Harry, Ginny and Ron were at the front of the swarm of people gathering around Draco and Hermione. Ginny's hand flew to her mouth when she realised who the lifeless body belonged to. She turned to Harry and wept on his shoulder.

Harry was the first to walk forward to help Draco to his feet. He turned to the other Gryffindor boys, Neville, Ron, Seamus and Dean, and they all walked forward to carry Hermione's body back to the castle.

_The next day (The funeral)_

"Hermione was an amazing girl that was turning into an amazing woman." Ginny cried during her speech. "I feel so guilty now because I turned her away at her moment of need, all us Gryffindors realise that now, if only she had kept that time turner. Looking back now, I am truly honoured to have had a friend like Hermione who was always like a sister to me." Ginny stepped off the podium that was next to Hermione's coffin and returned to her seat next to Harry, Ron, the rest of the Weasley family and the Gryffindors.

"Thank you Ginny, we all feel very moved by that speech." Professor McGonagall wiped her eye as she moved onto the podium. "If I am not mistaken we still have one more person who wants to say a final goodbye to Hermione."

Everyone looked to see the only Slytherin at the funeral, Draco Malfoy, step up onto the podium.

"Hermione was truly amazing. I had the pleasure of embarking in a relationship with her, I ruined it by doing one of the most stupidest things a man can do, cheat. I could have saved her that night, instead of frightening her and causing her to lose her balance, I could have just walked behind her and grabbed her to pull her back down." Draco walked off of the podium and stood next to Hermione's picture. "I lied that day Hermione, I did love you, my pride and overly huge ego got in the way of that." Draco dropped his head and let a few teardrops fall onto the coffin before returning to the podium. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a note. "I found this in Hermione's hand. I haven't read it to anyone, I wanted to wait until now." Draco cleared his throat and read out Hermione's final words.

_Dear reader,_

_There is only one reason you are reading this, I gave up. I had lost everything I was fighting for. My friends, my love, my pride. There are many reasons as to why I did this._

_Harry, Ron and Ginny, you were a cause because when I needed you the most, you turned your backs on me. Yes, I had became a house traitor but what about that one time you had fancied a Slytherin Ginny? I backed you and gave you my support, I didn't turn you away no matter how much of a house traitor you were. But you were the final stage, the icing on the cake, the last of the dominoes to fall._

_Draco, I had loved you, I gave you my virginity, I trusted you with my life. Whenever we were together I would always get them special butterflies, you would always make me feel good about myself, all of my insecurities went when you were around. But then you ruined it by sleeping with Pansy. When I confronted you about it you didn't even seem to care, you showed no emotion whatsoever, you just called me the one word I had always been called, a mudblood. That started it off. After that, I would always see Pansy hanging onto your arm or Astoria Greengrass following you like a lost puppy. Even though I didn't show it, it hurt. It hurt and hurt until I felt so empty. _

_So now you all know what finally pushed me. But let me just tell you, that in your own way, each and every one of you drove me to the edge._

_Hermione_

_19 years later..._

"Scorp hurry up we're going to be late son!" Draco Malfoy shouted up the stairs to his son.

"Alright dad! Let me just get Herms!" Scorpius yelled down to his dad.

Draco smiled sadly at the memory of naming his son's owl Herms after his first true love Hermione Granger.

"You ready son?" Draco asked, ruffling Scorpius' hair.

"_Daaad!"_ Scorpius groaned.

"Hurry up, your mother's waiting." Draco smiled, leading his son to the living area where the floo network was.

Astoria Greengrass stood in front of the fireplace waiting impatiently.

"Come on otherwise we will be late!"

"Okay let's go!" Draco sighed, tired from the stress of a young son.

Once at King's Cross Station, Draco, Astoria and Scorpius all went through the barrier separating the wizard world from the muggle world. Draco looked up at the clock, Scorpius had 5 minutes to say goodbye and get on the train before it left for Hogwarts.

Scorpius got on the train with one minute to spare to look for a compartment, he ended up sharing with Ron Weasley and Harry Potter's children. Ron and his fiancée, Lavender Brown were standing next to Harry and his wife Ginny Potter.

As soon as the train left, Draco turned to Astoria. "You go on home love, I've got to do something."

Astoria gave Draco a knowing look, she understood that Draco visited Hermione's grave to update her, he had even come home one day and said he thought he heard Hermione's voice talking to him.

_Hermione's grave_

"Hey Hermione, it was Scorp's first day at Hogwarts today." Draco smiled sadly. "He's looking forward to Quidditch the most. If only you were still here. I think I understand that saying you were always saying to me, that even though people can be gone, they still live in you. I feel your presence with me every day. I still mean what I said 19 years ago, even though I may have moved on, I'll always love you 'Mione. Since our relationship, always have, always will. But I guess I didn't keep my promise, 'you jump I jump right?' I have had thoughts about it, but I thought to myself, Hermione wouldn't want me to do that, she would want me to stay strong, for her. So I have, I've stayed strong for you Hermione, I love you." Draco let the tears fall from his eyes as he kneeled in front of Hermione's grave silently.

Draco finally got up and pressed a kiss to his fingers before pressing it to her grave...

_~Fin~_

A/N: Wow! Never thought I would write it in one day! Please review! I always enjoy comments on how to improve my writing. Thank you to those guys who read this! It was tough to write, especially Hermione's death, I was crying while writing it! Anyway love you all who read it! Read my other stories as well! They will be updated soon I promise!

Jammy Badger xo (mysteriousandwild1998)


End file.
